ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a IO symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. Echo Echo is made out of silicon. Echo Echo wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force. Echo Echo currently wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, starting in Ultimate Alien. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. He also has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without hampering the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a "Wall of Sound", where Echo Echo clones can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos and "Echo Chamber," where Echo Echo clones attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can also use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together and can channel vibrations to enhance his power, as seen in Undercover. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. Echo Echo can also detect vibrations in the ground. They have to go back into one body before transforming back to Ben like Ditto or else the clones become multiple personalities as seen in Duped. Echo Echo is also quite agile. It seems he has more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off a whole trunk door from Ben's car in Absolute Power: Part 2 and can jump pretty high and is able to throw (though not very far) a Plumber Ship with just nine Echo Echos in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. Echo Echo can also fly as seen in Greetings From Techadon. This explains why in other episodes he was shown to remain in the air for longer than he should. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Echo Echo first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, Echo Echo defeated a Dragon Robot. *In Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo defeated Argit. *In Darkstar Rising, Echo Echo battled Darkstar. *In Alone Together, Echo Echo battled Reinrassic III, accidently got teleported to planet Turrawuste and located a Teleporter Pod. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Echo Echo battled Brainstorm. *In Undercover, Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Grounded, Echo Echo got grounded. *In Unearthed, Echo Echo appeared. *In Fool's Gold, Echo Echo got eaten by primal Decka, before being barfed out again. *In Don't Fear the Repo, Echo Echo scared the Vreedle Brothers away. *In Single-Handed, Echo Echo battled Sunder. *In Trade-Off, Echo Echo got into Kevin's car. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Echo Echo battled Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Echo Echo defeated Helen. *Echo Echo returned in "Ultimate Alien" in Fame, Echo Echo was seen on TV. *In Duped, Echo Echo created "3 Bens", and later merged back together. *In Map of Infinity, Echo Echo goes Ultimate. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Echo Echo destroyed some sonic collars. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Echo Echo destroyed a nuclear bomb to save Plumber's Academy, but failed, so he goes Ultimate to destroy it. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, several Echo Echos were killed by Ultimate Kevin, the remaining Echo Echo in Ben's car goes Ultimate. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Echo Echo destroyed some missiles before going Utimate. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Echo Echo threw a Plumber Ship into the sea. *In Greetings From Techadon, Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon before going Ultimate. *In The Flame Keeper's Circle, '''Echo Echo battled The Flame Keeper's Circle soldiers.' *In ''Double or Nothing, Echo Echo battled Negative Rath before going Ultimate. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, ''Echo Echo goes Ultimate to battled Elena. Appearances Naming and Translations Arabic: Sada Sada : From Sada,echo Trivia * After ''Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo's voice was changed to sound a bit higher pitched. *The Echo in Echo Echo's name could stand for his powers of sound and duplication. Also if you say echo in a place that echos it will echo back to you making it sound like "Echo Echo." *Echo Echo is the first of Ben's aliens to answer his cellphone, Rath was second. *Echo Echo is the first of Ben's aliens to jump into another aliens stomach, Rath was second. *Echo Echo is the third alien with self-duplication ability. The first being Buzzshock and the second being Ditto. *Echo Echo's design was Dwayne's favorite of the Ben 10: Alien Force aliens. *"Wall of Sound" is an unlockable combo move in the video game Vilgax Attacks. *"Wall of Sound" is a special move in Cosmic Destruction and can be upgraded to increase damage. *Sometimes when Ben transforms into Echo Echo, he immediately duplicates. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Ben reveals that he keeps a spare Echo Echo in his car in case all the Echo Echos are killed. * According to Dwayne, Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that when defeated releases forever knight ninja sets. *It is said that the Fusion Echo Echo will be released and when defeated there will be a Nano of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Echo Echo is the only alien that was not seen in The Vengance Of Vilgax. *In Cosmic Destruction, Ben was about to turn into Echo Echo before Kevin stopped him. This happened when Gwen lost control of herself on their way to The Great Wall of China. *Echo Echo is Dee Bradley Baker's favorite Alien Force alien. *Echo Echo is one of two small aliens in Cosmic Destruction, the other is Spidermonkey. *In Fool's Gold, the Brazilian portuguese translation wrongly said that Echo Echo is made of silicone instead of silicon. See Also *Echo Echo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Self-replicable aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens